Daughter of a Killer
by LinnyBinny
Summary: Being born from the worlds most insane killers ever know the human history. Me Elice Evarisse Talbot, I was trained by my father. To be the worlds best killer. Being born from them, the world now has three most insane killers ever known to man.
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of a Killer

I was born form the world's unstoppable killers. Many known them some do not, but it does not matter anyway. They will kill you no matter what, even if you had the power or the wealth, they will still kill you. Making the floor a sea of crimson, you can fight back. Father thinks is funny but yet he finds more…let's say a fun kill. You see my father and mother thinks is best to fight even if you are to be killed at least you put a fight. The thing is that…I don't know my mother (Jane the killer ) when father found her "killed" her and took me in. He wanted to make me the world's best killer. Now that mother is after me, she wants me dead. All I know is that the world can't handle three insane killers.


	2. Eill is born

Chapter one

Jeff's POV

The room was nothing but a sea of red, blood was on the floor and some on the walls. The dull white walls now have red splatter upon them. The smell of rust was upon the room the smells of dust form the abandoned house now mixing in with the blood. The women lying on the table now stopped its yelling. Her hand tried up with duct tape, on top of the tape was a steel chain. Making her hands and arms up above her head that she couldn't move them. Her legs spared apart also was chained up. Her pale white skin now was covered in blood and other body fluids. Her long black shiny hair was covered in dried blood and sweat. She, was well known to most others did not even know about her. She the now no good son of a bitch, she was Jane. She now put so sleep, as of right now. Killing her while she had a childe was the most fun I ever had. The pain of my blade and the pain of child birth was a good mix. The blood was her and as well as myself. My white jacket was now painted red, with the sleeves covered in deep red color. A grin of insanity was upon my face; my smile grew bigger than a humans would. Under my eyes was blood of that whores no good blood. Laughing quietly to myself, spinning my blade in the dim room that I was in. The only light was the moon its self , as it filled the room.

A crying brought me out of my thought. The shrill and wailing of a childe, only a few moments in to this world. When I was brought out I forgotten about her, when Jane gave birth to her I went in to end the bitches life. Her yelling was getting to me and she needed to shut up. When I were the baby was at the only thing that I can see what her arms moving about. As if saying "hey pick me up, I'm a wake and I need to be pick up". I looked down at the childe, she was in a small crib that was in the room. When I found Jane she a little things for the childe. Bitch knew that she was going to have one, when she did she was going to run.

The childe had on a blue baby clothes on her. Her binky still in mouth, when she saw me she looked up at me with big eyes. Tears still falling but she stops crying, she had dark eyes. Form what I remember when I was in school the eyes of a young childe can change. On her head was a mop of back and brown hair. She was still looking at me, waiting for me to pick her up. When I did, her small little body nuzzle into my arms and went back to sleep. Looking at the night sky, I think it was time to get a move on. Before I left I got the entire thing that Jane had bought; all there was a few diapers, a one or two binkies, some clothes, bottles and that stuff that makes baby milk, and some other things a childe needs. When we were about to leave I thought to leave a message for her, or whoever is going to find her. "I'll be waiting" was all I wrote. When leaving I looked down at the childe in my arms, I knew she was going to be the best killer there was to be. She was my daughter after all, as much I hate to say it but she was Janes kid as well. The world's two most insane killers known to mankind, now has given the world a new one now. Heheh being insane was one of the best things that could of happen to me.

When leaving the empty house, that was in the outside of town. I began to walk in till I see houses. The childe in my arms needed to be change and be given a bottle. When walking in the dark night with only a moon light to see. The air grew cold, even with a baby blanket around the childe she was shanking slightly. Even it was summer the night still grew cold, so I place her in my jacket. Not that she would mind, she was awake still with a binky in her mouth. Placing the bag filled with baby things carefully so it would not harm her. Walking down the road when, waiting a car to pass by, so that I can hick hike back in to town. When walking down the rode there was only trees and the moon and stars. The child did not make any noise what so ever.

Still walking, a car came up, the head lights where on high been. Quickly I put the hood on, and sticking out my thumb. When the car saw me who ever it was slowed and then came to a stop.

"Hey there kid, where ya headin to" he said

"Down the road, where the houses on. Its where we live" I said

"We? I only see one of ya. Do ya have some sort of thing that makes you see things? My brother in law has that. Smart as hell of a kid, but he see ye well other things." The man said. He looked to be in his mid 30's I would say.

"No, I don't have anything like that. I have a childe with me. My girlfriend kick me and my baby out." I said, unzipping the hoodies zipper. When I did all he saw was her head, then she began to coo at me.

"Well I be dam, she is no older than a three week baby. Come right on in son, I drive ya. Whats the house number?" he spoke as he unlocked the door and rolled up the widow.

I told him andress on where I "lived that". He noddle and began to dive off.

"So, is it a she or a he?" he spoke making small talk.

"It's a she." I said as I placing the bag by my feet. And unzipping the hoodie, I place her in my arms. So that she can get the warmth that the car heater gave off.

"She is a pretty thing. She is a curious little thinga, good that means she is going really good at observing thingas." The man said,

"Thanks" Not knowing what to say.

" Whats her name?" his voice laced with wanting to know.

"Her name.." I said thinking about it quickly "Elice. Her name is Elice, Eill for short."

"Elice eh? Nice name, a pretty name for a pretty childe." He said.

After that the car ride grew quite, it was a long rode so I began to make a bottle for her. Luckily that Jane had clean water so that I can make Eill a bottle. When making I the man began to speak once more.

"I forgot to give me name, Its Carlos." Carlos said.

"Jeff" was all I said.

When I was done making the bottle, I began to feed Eill. A few minutes has pass and she was done with the bottle. I place the bottle back in the bag, about to place her back form she was form Carlos spoke up.

"Aren't you going to burp her?" he said

" Burp her?" not getting what he is saying.

"You sit her up, or lay he on your shoulder. The gently pat her back, that will make her burp." He said. Doing on what he said. Placing her on my shoulder I began to pat her back. Within a few seconds later she let out a burp. Loud enough to be well a grown person.

Carlos laughing as he spoke " Well I be dam. Kid got a good brup out of her."

"dam" was I all said.

After that Eill began to fall asleep. When she did when made it back in to town. Soon we where at the house I "lived at"

"Well son, here we are. Hope ya everythin goes alright for ya." He said

"Thanks for the ride" placing Eill and the bag in my arms.

"You're welcome kid." He said as I got out of the car.

Once I was out he drove off leaving me with a house that was "mine". Laughing softy I began to look around. Looks like no one is home, so walking to the back to brake in. Smirking I began to pick lock the door with my little knife that I hid in me shoe. Within seconds the door was open. Steeping inside I began to look around. The house was modern looking. By luck they had a baby as well. The bottle of formula was out in the open. I began to fill the empty bag, I took the four can, eight bottle, five binkys, and water bottles that they had. Walking about quietly I found what looks like to be a baby's room. I began to take the clothes and others things she will need. Such as diapers and other things that babies need. On the far Conner was a changing table, with that I began to change her. A flashback on when my cousin was born. I had to learn how to change a diaper, when I was done Eill was still asleep with that binky in her mouth. When I was done I threw away the dirty diaper, I began to leave the house. Walked to the woods where the house was next to.

"Well then," I said looking down at the baby in my arms. "This will be fun explain to the others…When then lets get on with this. Im sure that this is going to be fun." I said Looking up at the sky it had to be at least two or three o'clock in the morning. Walking deeper and deeper in to the woods a voice came up behind me. A voice I knew, too well, my boss.

"Jeffery there you are." Said the man in back who stood at least two to a foot later than me." what in the hell, I said to be in before twelve this morning. Now I have to talk to the Overseer thanks to yo-"

Eill began to cry in my arms from the loud talking. I than began to rock her.

"Geez thanks a lot" I said still rocking her, with the motion she began to stop. Then soon fell back to sleep.

"Jeff…what is that in your arms." The tall man said

"Well you see. This thing is called a baby. " I said

"And why do you have a baby in your arms" The man know as Slender man said as he crossed his arms.

"well you see when a man and a woma-"

" I know how but why in the hell do you have one!" slender said

"Lets go to the house. I don't want to tell the story twice. "I said

Slender man nodding his faceless face we both began to walk to the hosue.


	3. Baby say ello

Chapter two

Hello everyone, how are you all doing today? Well here is another chapter. Anyway review if you wish to, and feel free to tell me on what should be fix. Such as in the story if some of the things do not makes any scene so I can explain in the story. Here is the next chapter ^_^.

When we got in to the house that Slender owned, it was a small house. Form the inside was a different story. There was a lot more rooms, in the house itself. The home was a white color house, with a few widows. Once you got inside it was what a normal looking house what look like. When you first walked inside the room there was a flat screen TV. Which had a few gaming systems, as well as a DVD player. In the room there were places that you can sit in, and in the middle was a coffee table. In the each corner of the room were lamps to keep the room lit. All the lights where off in the living room meaning everyone was a sleep. The only light that was given was the moon light and the one lamp that was kept. It was for those who had a late night mission, so they can know where they were going. Also why the room was empty that some was on a mission that they had. On the far right on the room was a path of stairs. That leaded to the rooms where most slept at. Even though the house looked one story on the outside well it was not. The house belonged to Slender, and well how he does all this… no one really knows or wants to find out how. Meaning that I will have to tell the story more that once.

As we walked we were on the kitchen, it's where we all came to have a meeting of some sort. The kitchen had well what a kitchen should have. Food, things to make food, things to make the food, so we can make the food. It had the latest cooking things in it, but I don't use any of this stuff. That is the others jobs who like to cook. When we were now in the kitchen, in the back of it was a dining room. So slender began to sit on one of the chairs. Legs where crossed and his arms where leaning upon his legs. His faceless face still should light signs of one. Where eyes should be looked like they were glaring, his mouth was on a tight line. We sat looking at each other, with Elli still in my arms. Who was still a sleep, which I don't know how she can sleep though all the noise. The only sound that was made was her berthing.

"So, Jeff…why do you have a childe in your arms? Don't give me any of those remarks." He spoke with his arms moving to have his arms crossed. "Well? I am waiting."

He sounded like a nagging wife as he spoke to me.

"Okay long story short, it's my kid. As much I hate to say it but it is also Jane's kid as well.-"

"I thought you hated Jane." The tall being said if he had a face he would have one eyebrow

"Yes I do, I was getting to that part. Now shut up so I can finish." I said "so anyway I found out that she can change her appearances. So one thing lead to another, blood and cutting of skin and well you know the rest. So she tried to kill me and well you know the rest. That I cannot be kill that easily. So nine months later I found Jane in some old house that she was in. Well here is a baby, so that is the easy fast and quick version of the story. "Looking up at the tall man "so can I leave now?"

"So that is your kid?" the shocked was laced in his voice." Never knew you will be a father typed."

"Did ya not hear me? I said that Elli is mine. I didn't think I would be a dad to."

"This is going to be a fun thing to watch. I never seen you this grown up." He said as he got up " she will be good for you, maybe now you can do your job right! Because of you I got an earful on how you always in some from mess things up! Now that you have a kid you will grew up!"

With his yelling he startled Elli who was still in my arms. She began to lightly cry, soft muffled by her binky. It was quite enough so it did not wake anyone. I soon then began to rocked her, trying to calm her down.

"We will talk more of this later." The man in the suite said as he walked away.

With that I began to walk to my room. Elli cry was now just sniffles, her eyes still filled with tears. When we go to my room, I placed the bag on the desk that was hardly used. The room that I lived in had a bed that was a queen with black sheets. The room held a small flat screen TV also with a DVD player. Where the TV was on was a draws that held all of my knifes and videogames, movies and other things as well. There was still room for more things that can be for Elli. With that I placed her in the middle of my bed. She was wake and looking around, taking in her new surroundings. When she did that I began to put her things way. When I was done I began to make her a bottle and change her diaper. After I change her diaper and throw away in my bathroom that was in my room. When I did that I began to change her clothes and before I did that I washed her a bit. Wetting a towel to clean her up so she wouldn't smell. When doing that she began to laugh lightly when I was cleaning her. Finishing I dried her up and changed her in to some other clothes. Then I got change my self, placing her on the bed. I went to go get clothes and change in the bathroom. It would be weird to change in front of her.

When I got out I grab the bottle and sat in the middle of the bed with her. So that I can feed her, while she was eating I really looked at her. She had brown green eyes in the lighting that I was in. when I first got her, her eyes were black. Upon her head was brown with black hair, her skin was pale and smooth. Thick long lashes making her eyes bigger then they need to be. She was a chubby baby with rolls on her rolls. She was about 9 or 8pbls baby. When she was done with her bottle I did what the old man told me to do and burb her. When she lead out a small one I laid her down near the wall so she will not fall off the bed. Then going back to the room I go an wet rage from the bathroom for my eyes.

Then going back to bed turning off the lights in the dim room. with the only light was the moon coming from the widow. Turning on my side to look at Elli to only she was looking at me. The face she made looked to be a pouted look. Not knowing what she wanted I place the sheets upon her small little body. Lying next to her she cuddle next to be for warmth. Then she began to close her eyes and go to sleep. When she did, I placed the rag on my eyes and began so fall asleep as well.

Tomorrow was going to be a long fucking day.


End file.
